Oracle Files: Matilda Knight
Characters * Flagerethon * Matilda Knight Location * Ballyscunnion, Ireland * February 3rd 2017, 1120 Local Time VOX Archive * Matilda Knight: sloshing, footsteps, whack, pained groan, liquid poured from bucket, startled gasp, frantic breathing, scoff Wake up, imp. * Flagerethon: angry: Hey, what's the big idea, Angie?! I'm not due for a bath until next wee-'' chuckle Oh, hey there... ''How you doin'? * Matilda Knight: whack, pained grunt Shut up, imp. * Flagerethon: grit teeth: Imps aren't known for that ability, Miss... uh... You know, I want to say it is on the tip of my tongue but- * Matilda Knight: scoff Mallt-y-Nos. * Flagerethon: The Wild Huntress? * Matilda Knight: scoff Among other things. * Flagerethon: Well, then I'm pretty sure you got the wrong guy. You see, my name's Flager- * Matilda Knight: scoff I know who you are, devil. What I don't know is exactly what I did to you for your master Senael to hurt me the way he did. * Flagerethon: chuckle Uh... your beef is with Senael? scoff Great, take these... against binds, sidhean thrum glowing vines off me and let me go tell him you want to file a complaint. He'a a fairly busy guy but I think he can squeeze you in sometime in the next... two-hundred years? * Matilda Knight: crackle, binding restricting, pained gasp, sidhean crackle, binding loosening Do you think I am a fool, Flagerethon? * Flagerethon: Look, lady... I'm sorry! retch Yuck, that word tastes nasty... Okay?! I'm sorry retch... for whatever the expletive Senael did, but I'm pretty sure this doesn't involve me! * Matilda Knight: footsteps, chair dragging on warped wooden floor, clatter, chair legs slammed on floor, weight dropped on chair Imp, take a long look around you. Study your environment. Let it soak nice and deep into your tiny, little brain. I brought you here for a reason, imp... Think about it. Think long and hard about it. * Flagerethon: Okay... chuckle * Matilda Knight: Something funny, imp? * Flagerethon: chuckle Did you have to put o much emphasis on long and hard?chuckle * Matilda Knight: groan Seriously? scoff Imps... * Flagerethon: laughing: Long and hard! Come on! It's funny! Long and hard, y'know, like a pe-'' stomp falsetto: ''You're right... Not that funny... * Matilda Knight: footsteps Do you seriously not remember the place where we tried to- * Flagerethon: Hold up now... against binds * Matilda Knight: scoff What is it, imp? footsteps What is it? What is so important as to interrupt me mid- * Flagerethon: Turn around again. * Matilda Knight: Why? * Flagerethon: Just do it... Come on. I need a better look at that ass. * Matilda Knight: scoff, stomp, pained groan, whack, pained hiss, annoyed scoff, feet shuffling, angry pacing Enough! Rot here for all I care! door opens * Flagerethon: weakly: Yeah... Thought so... My memory may be expletive but I remember that ass anywhere. That's my Maggie's ass. * Matilda Knight: long sigh Meh... close enough. crackle, binds vanish, sigh, footsteps, soft chuckle Oh, Flag... My love! moist lip smack I thought I lost you forever! * Flagerethon: chuckle I don't know what to say... Other than, I guess... sigh, gulp I'm sorry? retch I... I missed you, too, Magg- scoff What the expletive?! * Matilda Knight: Mattie... My name's Mattie and you're not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, imp. Understood? sigh You have any idea how long I've searched for you? * Flagerethon: scoff Honestly, not a clue... Wait, no... Something is coming back to- palm slapping face expletive, what year is it? groan Uh... So, uh, did I say I'm sorry retch yet? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Deja Vu 26. * Story continues in ObMod: Deja Vu 27. Links and References * Oracle Files: Matilda Knight Category:Oracle Files Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Matilda Knight/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline